Star Trek: Khan Rises
The USS Enterprise has been sent to a planet in the Nibiru system to observe a primitive civilization. Captain James T. Kirk violates the Prime Directive when First Officer Spock's life is jeopardized by an erupting volcano, exposing the Enterprise to the planet's civilization during the rescue. Called back to Earth, Kirk is demoted and Admiral Christopher Pike is reinstated as commander of Enterprise where Kirk is given the position of first officer of the Enterprise. The two attend an emergency meeting at Starfleet Command to discuss the bombing of a secret Section 31 installation in London, perpetrated by former Starfleet agent John Harrison. The meeting is attacked by a gunship piloted by Harrison, killing Pike. Kirk destroys the gunship, and Harrison escapes to the Klingon homeworld of Kronos. Kirk is reinstated as the Enterprise's captain and receives orders from Admiral Alexander Marcus to hunt down Harrison. The Enterprise is provided with 72 prototype photon torpedoes and ordered to fire them at Harrison's location once he is found. However, Montgomery Scott resigns in protest of the new weapons, and Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy and Uhura convince Kirk to capture rather than kill Harrison. Arriving on Kronos, Kirk, Spock and Uhura set out to capture Harrison but are intercepted by Klingons. Harrison kills the Klingons almost single-handedly and surrenders after learning about the number of the prototype torpedoes aimed at him. Returning to the Enterprise, Harrison reveals his true identity as Khan, a genetically engineered superhuman who was awakened from a 300-year-long period of suspended animation by Admiral Marcus to develop weapons for a future war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. The torpedoes are found to contain cryogenic pods with Khan's crew inside, who had previously been held hostage by Marcus. The Enterprise is intercepted by an unmarked Federation warship, the USS Vengeance, designed by Khan and commanded by Admiral Marcus. Marcus demands that Kirk hand over Khan, but Kirk refuses. The Enterprise starts to warp to Earth to have Khan stand trial, but is attacked by the Vengeance mid-warp causing it to exit warp. With the Enterprise severely damaged, Kirk offers to hand over Khan and the cryogenic pods in exchange for the lives of his crew. Marcus refuses, revealing that it was his intention all along to destroy the Enterprise in his plan to dispose of the superhumans and start a war with the Klingons. The Vengeance prepares to open fire, but suffers a power outage caused by Scotty, who infiltrated the ship after following coordinates to Jupiter given by Khan to Kirk. Kirk, having left Spock in command, joins Scotty on the Vengeance after a space-jump with Khan from the Enterprise, and they take control of the bridge. Not trusting Khan, Kirk and Scotty attempt to incapacitate him by stunning him, but are overpowered when Khan proves to be more resistant to stunning than they had expected. Khan then kills Admiral Marcus and takes control of the Vengeance. Khan negotiates with Spock, beaming Kirk and his boarding party back to the Enterprise in exchange for his crew, planning to destroy the Enterprise. Spock learns from Spock Prime (the original counterpart of Spock) that Khan Noonien Singh from his timeline was tyrannical and could not be trusted, and was finally defeated, but only at "great cost". Spock hands over the torpedoes to Khan, but only after having Dr. McCoy remove the crew and arm the torpedoes. The torpedoes incapacitate the Vengeance, and both damaged starships start descending towards Earth. Kirk re-aligns the warp core of the Enterprise, enabling the crew to regain control of the vessel, but suffers fatal radiation poisoning in the process and dies. Khan intentionally crashes the Vengeance into San Francisco, where Spock is transported down to pursue Khan. McCoy's experiment on a Tribble reveals that Khan's blood contains regenerative properties that may save Kirk. McCoy orders Kirk to be immediately cryogenically frozen and Uhura beams down to prevent Spock from killing Khan. One year later, a revived Kirk addresses a memorial of the events. Khan has been resealed in his cryogenic pod and stored away with his crew. A rebuilt Enterprise then departs for a five-year mission of exploration. Category:Fan Fiction